


you'RE my biggest mistake (PREVIEW)

by chani_redacted (AyeDreamer)



Series: RE: written [1]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Divorced parents, Identical Twins, M/M, POLL AT THE END PLS VOTE, Prologue, Romantic Drama, SF9 members mentioned, SKY CASTLE characters mentioned, THIS IS ONLY A PREVIEW, no end-pairing yet i still haven't decided who ends up with who, no rating yet because idk how dark i am allowed to write this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 15:36:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18182477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyeDreamer/pseuds/chani_redacted
Summary: “Who are you?” Woojoo whispers in a daze.The other man across from him only peered harder. “Who am I?" Chani scoffs. "No, you. Who the fuck are you and why do you have my face?”~ ~ ~ ~Better synopsis inside.





	you'RE my biggest mistake (PREVIEW)

**Prologue**

This is a story where Chani and Woojoo were born as identical twins. Their parents divorced when they were 2 months old. Woojoo lived in a prestigious neighbourhood called 'Sky Castle' with his mother, while Chani lived in a small single-room apartment in Daejeon with his father.

Both just turned 20 years of age and are about to attend SNU -- their new University when they accidentally bump into each other and meet.

Prior to their entrance ceremony, both students thought it would be fun to switch their identities. However, greed and selfishness starts to slowly cloud their minds. And sooner or later, what was supposed to be a simple 'joke' turned into a bigger and heart-wrenching lie.

Which one will **break** first?

-x-x-x-

“My name is Kang Chanhee,” Woojoo mouths awkwardly, the name sounding foreign from the tip of his tongue.

Chani smirks as he pins the new name-tag on his lab coat. “And my name from now on is Hwang Woojoo. Perfect.”

* * *

**COMING SOON.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a poll going on right now which ends in 5-6 days asking which ship I should write about. And basically, since we have 2 Chani(s) here, I will pick the Top 2 Chani ship that wins the poll. 
> 
> I think Rochan is pretty much confirmed given their lead. The last ship is a neck-to-neck battle between Taeni and Hwichan so don't forget to vote!
> 
> https://twitter.com/chani_redacted/status/1108511055754522625?s=20
> 
> Or
> 
> [ **poll here** ](https://twitter.com/chani_redacted/status/1108511055754522625?s=20)


End file.
